wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Campañas de Warcraft III
Lista de campañas de Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' y Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Reign of Chaos Campañas de Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Prólogo Éxodo de la Horda * Introduccion: La Profecía * Cinemática: La Visión de Thrall * Capítulo uno: En busca de visiones * Capítulo dos: Partidas * Capítulo tres: Jinetes en la Tempestad * Capítulo cuatro: The Fires Down Below * Capítulo cinco: Countdown to Extinction Campaña de humanos El Azote de Lordaeron * Cinemática: La advertencia * Capítulo uno: La defensa de Strahnbrad * Capítulo dos: Blackrock and Roll * Interludio: El encuentro de Jaina * Capítulo tres: Los estragos de la Plaga * Capítulo cuatro: El Culto de los Malditos * Capítulo cinco: La marcha del Azote * Interludio: The Prince and the Prophet * Capítulo seis: The Culling * Interludio: Divergent Courses * Capítulo siete: The Shores of Northrend * Capítulo ocho: Dissension * Capítulo nueve: Frostmourne * Cinemática: Arthas' Betrayal Campaña de muertos vivientes Path of the Damned * Capítulo uno: Trudging through the Ashes * Capítulo dos: Digging up the Dead * Interludio: The Dreadlords Convene * Capítulo tres: Into the Realm Eternal * Capítulo cuatro: Key of the Three Moons * Capítulo cinco: The Fall of Silvermoon * Interludio: The Revelation * Capítulo seis: Blackrock & Roll, Too! * Capítulo siete: The Siege of Dalaran * Capítulo ocho: Under the Burning Sky * Cinemática: The Destruction of Dalaran Campaña de orcos La invasión de Kalimdor * Capítulo uno: Landfall * Capítulo dos: The Long March * Interludio: The Wreckage of Lordaeron * Capítulo tres: Cry of the Warsong * Capítulo cuatro: The Spirits of Ashenvale * Interludio: The Blood of Mannoroth * Capítulo cinco: The Hunter of Shadows * Capítulo seis: Where Wyverns Dare * Capítulo siete: The Oracle * Capítulo ocho: By Demons be Driven * Cinemática: The Death of Hellscream Campaña de elfos nocturnos El fin de la eternidad * Capítulo uno: Enemies at the Gate * Capítulo dos: Daughters of the Moon * Capítulo tres: The Awakening of Stormrage * Capítulo cuatro: The Druids Arise * Capítulo cinco: Brothers in Blood * Capítulo seis: A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow * Interludio: The Last Guardian * Capítulo siete: Twilight of the Gods * Cinemática: Eternity's End The Frozen Throne Campañas de Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Campaña de los Centinelas '''Terror of the Tides * Cinemática: The Awakening * Capítulo uno: Rise of the Naga * Capítulo dos: The Broken Isles * Capítulo tres: The Tomb of Sargeras * Capítulo cuatro: Wrath of the Betrayer * Interludio: Unfinished Business * Capítulo cinco: Balancing the Scales * Capítulo seis: Shards of the Alliance * Interludio: Malfurion's Vision * Capítulo siete: The Ruins of Dalaran * Capítulo ocho: The Brothers Stormrage * Final: A Parting of Ways Campaña de la Alianza Curse of the Blood Elves * Capítulo uno: Misconceptions * Capítulo dos: A Dark Covenant * Capítulo tres: The Dungeons of Dalaran * Secreto: The Crossing * Interludio: The Dusts of Outland * Capítulo cuatro: The Search for Illidan * Interludio: Illidan's Task * Capítulo cinco: Gates of the Abyss * Capítulo seis: Lord of Outland * Final: Kil'jaeden's Command Campaña del Azote Legacy of the Damned * Capítulo uno: King Arthas * Interludio: A Kingdom Divided * Capítulo dos: The Flight from Lordaeron * Interludio: Sylvanas' Farewell * Capítulo tres: The Dark Lady * Capítulo cuatro: The Return to Northrend * Capítulo cinco: Dreadlord's Fall * Capítulo seis: A New Power in Lordaeron * Capítulo siete, primera parte: Into the Shadow Web Caverns * Capítulo siete, segunda parte: The Forgotten Ones * Capítulo siete, tercera parte: Ascent to the Upper Kingdom * Interludio: Boiling Point * Capítulo ocho: A Symphony of Frost and Flame * Final: A Long Time Coming * Cinemática: The Ascension Campaña extra The Founding of Durotar * Acto uno: To Tame a Land * Acto dos: Old Hatreds* * Acto tres: A Blaze of Glory* en:Warcraft III campaigns Categoría:Warcraft III Categoría:Campañas